


Writing

by gala_apples



Series: Get Xander Laid Season Five [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode 5x02: Real Me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writing

After Dawn was finished writing in her diary she looked around. The only other person that was free was Xander. Well, he wasn’t actually free, he was writing too. But Dawn was bored and wanted Xander to entertain her.

"Whatcha writin?"

Xander paled then blushed. The blood in his face was having a party, and all his capillaries were invited. "Nothing."

Oh yeah, that was good, that was logical. Dawn was just a little kid, she would really believe that. Except for the part where she totally didn't. She snatched the paper from him. She read it once silently, then again out loud. It didn't make any sense.

"Theodore kissed Draco like it was water at the end of the desert? What?"

"Oh dear Jesus." He bashed his head against the tabletop, and she rolled her eyes. Dramatic much? He was writing porn. Creepy, but not _that_ bad.

"It's called slash," he explained, forehead still against the wooden surface. "It's an online revolution. People read books and watch movies that have no gay characters. People fight back by rewriting these novels and scripts to include homosexual relationships."

Dawn thought he sounded awful full of himself. Besides, technically he was writing porn, so why did he make it sound so sophisticated? Still, the idea made her think a bit. "Oh. Never thought about it. There should be more gay people. Poor Willow 'n Tara. Can I write it? Join the revolution?"

Xander smiled, and did that creepy manic giggling thing he did when he wasn’t supposed to tell her something because he thought Buffy would beat him up. But she wasn't twelve anymore. She wasn't going to rat him out, and she hoped he knew that.

"Only if you think you won't get caught." Looked like he did.


End file.
